


Мальборо

by rinOCHKA



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinOCHKA/pseuds/rinOCHKA
Summary: - Хей, да ты с узорами на лице, купишь сигареты??
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Kudos: 2





	Мальборо

Канкуро шёл с работы, вид у него был по истине ужасный: волосы торчат, макияж смазан, так ещё и на светлой футболке красовалось пятно от кофе. Все чего ему хотелось – это прийти домой и завалиться в тёплую постель, но у матушки судьбы были другие планы. Он остановился на перекур, чтобы хоть как-то снять это отвратительное напряжение. Парень, как ни в чем не бывало, вытащил из рюкзака пачку мальборо и зажигалку, прислонившись к стене и несколько минут покрутив никотиновую палочку в руках, Канкуро все же её поджёг. Первая тяга тёплом разлилась по телу.

— Как же хорошо, — пробубнил он себе под нос, выпуская облачко дыма.

Курение это то что могло по истине расслабить Канкуро, ничто больше так не приносило ему чувство спокойствия и одновременного наслаждения как эти табачные изделия. Ещё несколько тяг и задумчивых взглядов в небо и он тушит окурок о стену, после чего выбрасывает тот в ближайший мусорный бак. Не успел он и пары шагов ступить, как услышал что к нему приближается группа подростков.

— Нет, — практически простонал он ускоряя шаг.

Подростки — шумные, пьяные… Он ненавидел их больше всего.

— Хей, да, ты с узорами на лице, купишь сигареты?

К нему подошёл парень, лет шестнадцати на вид, под громкий смех своих друзей, кажется он проспорил, или что-то типа того. Подростки же все ещё так делают, да? Канкуро уж очень не хотелось оборачиватся, а ещё больше не хотелось говорить с ним. Но мальчишка попался настырный, он стоял на своём и не собирался отступать.

— Ну чувааак, пожалуйста, очень надо.

— Л-ладно, — страдальчески выдал он.

Куро не был против того, чтобы купить подросткам алкоголь или сигареты, сам когда-то таким был. Но эти подходы на улице его до чёртиков пугали.

— Прекрасно, — пропел мальчишка, начиная доставать деньги из кармана.

— Ты пойдёшь со мной, — буркнул Куро.

— Да, конечно.

Они зашли в ближайший магазин, сразу же направляясь к кассе.

— Чего тебе?

— Винстон, — он делает уж очень длинную паузу, — супер слим блю.

Казалось эта фраза далась ему уж очень тяжело. Канкуро немного странно смотрит на него, но все же покупает пачку.

— Ты уверен что хотел это? — Куро протягивает сигареты.

— Да.

— Как знаешь, — он пожимает плечами и уже собирается уходить от него, но ему не дают это сделать.

— Стой подожди, ещё кое-что, мне нужен твой номер телефона.

Куро без задней мысли диктует номер и быстро сбегает от этого подростка, который уже успел его достать.

***

Воскресенье 21:32

Излюбленная троица в лицах Наруто, Сакуры и Саске решила устроить гулянку. Идти совсем не хотелось, но сидеть в пустой квартире не хотелось ещё больше.

Несколько шотов определённо улучшили его настроение, а ещё пара, заставили танцевать в самом центре комнаты в одних лишь штанах. Под бурные аплодисменты всех, кто находился в этой самой комнате, кто-то даже бросил ему под ноги 20 баксов, что несомненно было приятно.

Ему хотелось курить не только в плохом настроении, нет, он также делал это когда настроение было просто прекраснее некуда. И сейчас было именно оно.

Накинув назад свою футболку и запихнув двадцатку в карман, парень всё ещё пританцовывая пошёл во двор. По дороге замечая как золотая троица устроилась на диване, они ласкались друг к другу. Сакура сидела у Саске на коленях и целовала его шею, а сам Учиха влип в губы Наруто. Куро стало завидно от увиденного.

Целоваться, да и не только на пьяную голову, хотелось не меньше чем курить.

Вновь пачка мальборо, излюбленная зажигалка, первая тяга от которой будто бы накрывает тёплым одеялом.

— Как же хорошо.

— Ага, хорошо.

Голос прозвучал у него за спиной, он был нежным и чертовски знакомым.

Куро обернулся, но у обладателя знакомого голоса было уж совсем не знакомое лицо. Несколько прищуреных взглядов и он понимает, что это тот самый мальчишка, что несколькими днями ранее просил купить сигареты.

— Не знал, что сюда пригласили школьников, — с явной издевкой выдаёт Канкуро.

— Не знал, что сюда пригласили нудных стариков, — в такой же форме говорит парень.

— Подвинься, — незнакомец легко толкает Куро в бок.

В руках у него пачка лаки страйка, что сразу же бросается Куро в глаза. Парень аккуратно вытаскивает сигарету и зажимает ту губами.

— Прикуришь?

Канкуро не вытаскивая своей сигареты, приближается к лицу парня рядом, он привык прикуривать от своей. Его собеседник явно был в шоке от того, что происходит, но возражать не стал.

— Спасибо, — он выпустил дым и продолжил, — меня кстати Киба зовут.

— Ммммм... Канкуро, приятно познакомиться.

Собеседником Киба оказался на удивление приятным, так ещё и тем общих оказалось больше чем Куро мог себе представить.

А дальше мир поплыл, Канкуро выпил ещё несколько шотов, выкурил практически всю свою пачку и в край достал Кибу.

Очередной выход во двор, кажется 16 за этот вечер, Куро уже сбился со счета. Он стоит рядом с Кибой втирая ему о своих теориях про внеземную жизнь, и докуривая очередную сигарету.

— Когда ты уже замолчишь? — тяжело выдыхая говорит Киба.

— А ты заставь.

Это явно звучало как вызов, покрайней мере для Кибы.

Он не медля притянул парня к себе, заставляя того выронить никотиновую палочку. Губы Кибы впечатались в его собственные, было приятно, хоть и немного грубо. Этот парень явно не знал ничего о нежности. Киба отстранился, на его лице играла победная улыбка.

— Целуешься как животное, дай покажу как надо.

Куро не дождался ответа, просто затянул его в новый поцелуй. Он аккуратно проник языком в рот, прошёлся по кромке зубов, и не разрывая поцелуй приблизился к Кибе так близко, как это только было возможно. Канкуро был хорош в этом деле, ему даже удалось услышать сорваный с чужих губ стон. Это чертовски заводило, да так, что внизу живота скрутился тёплый комок. Терпеть было невыносимо, тело изнывающе просило ласки и тепла.

— Я конечно пьян, но я пиздец как хочу тебя трахнуть, — шепчет он на ухо Инузуке.

Парень сглатывает образовавшийся в горле ком, и немного ошарашено смотрит на своего собеседника.

— Поехали ко мне? — он практически мурлычет.

— Поехали, — без сомнений выдаёт Киба.

Такси, поцелуи в подъезде, коридоре и наконец-то желанная кровать.

Киба протягивает презерватив, который только что вытащил из заднего кармана своих джинс. Куро быстро справляется с его надеванием и также быстро стягивает одежду с Кибы. Тело у него прекрасное, виден рельеф, небольшие тонкие шрамы и несколько родинок. Куро целует каждую из них, проводит языком по шрамам, кусает за соски от чего партнёр глухо шипит, хватаясь за простыни.

— У меня нет смазки, — казалось в никуда бросает Куро.

Киба уже давно не слушает, просто наслаждается ласками и тихо стонет.

Лексикон Кибы в эту ночь был ничтожно мал. Он только и делал что выстанывал имя Куро, добавляя как же ему хорошо, иногда выпрашивая того быть немного грубее.

Канкуро по хитрому улыбается, после чего вводит в Кибу один палец, а за ним и второй. Движения его были аккураты, он раздвигал пальцы подобно ножницам параллельно усыпая грудь Кибы поцелуями. Когда два пальца смогли свободно двигаться, Куро вынул их, и закусывая нижнюю губу, начал вводить свой член внутрь партнёра.

— Мммм, Куро...

— Больно?

— Н-нет, продолжай.

Киба с трудом выговаривал слова, почти каждая его попытка что-то сказать, превращалась в стон.

Ещё несколько взглядов на выгибающегося и молящего Кибу, и Канкуро кончает, после чего изливается и сам Инузука.

Они оба тяжело дышат, лежат в объятиях друг друга и лениво целуются. Куро вытирает живот Кибы своей футболкой, с мыслью: «Да потом постираю». И отбрасывая ту назад на пол, засыпая прижавшись к Инузуке.

***

Понедельник 7:10

— Хей, чувак, отвезешь меня в школу?

Полностью одетый Киба нависает над ним.

Сонный Куро с трудом открыл глаза, все чего ему хотелось это вернуть этого парня к себе в кровать. Он потянулся к его плечу, а потом резко осознал что ему только что сказали. Сонливость как рукой сняло и Куро мигом отдернул руку.

— Я трахнул школьника… — с ужасом выдаёт он, смотря в карие глаза напротив.

Киба начинает откровенно ржать после услышанного.

— Тебе смешно, а меня посадят.

— Смешно, я учитель, правда. Мне двадцать три и я работаю учителем младших классов.

— Тебе максимум восемнадцать… покажи паспорт.

Инузука улыбается, достаёт из рюкзака паспорт и кидает его в Куро. Он внимательно изучает его и непонимающе смотрит на Кибу.

— Ты не выглядишь на свой возраст. Стоп, а зачем ты просил сигареты купить, если ты совершеннолетний?

— Я поспорил с твоим братом.

— Ты знаешь Гаару?

— Я и тебя знаю… Мы ходили в одну старшую школу, так то…

Канкуро, который все ещё не отошёл от того, что он переспал со школьником, и от того, что этому "школьнику" оказалось двадцать три, вновь округлил глаза.

— У тебя сейчас очень потерянный вид, чувак. Я был влюблён в тебя со времен старшей школы, твой брат постоянно подкалывал меня этим. А недавно, я проиграл ему в споре, мне нужно было заставить тебя купить мне сигареты, которые после нужно было выкурить. Всю пачку за раз и это было ужасно. А также я должен был взять твой номер. Дошло? А теперь вставай, я опаздываю. Он поднял с пола штаны, бросил те в Куро, и направился на выход.

— Стоп, ты в меня влюблён и об этом знает Гаара?

— Потом, я опаздываю, — рявкнул Киба.

Куро натянул на себя спортивки, которые Инузука кинул в него ранее и пошёл к двери. Он подпер собой стену, не давая Кибе приблизиться к двери.

— Как насчёт ещё одной встречи?

— Понравилось спать со школьником? Извращенец, — издевательская усмешка появилась на его лице.

— Не издева-

Киба заткнул его поцелуем, пара ловких маневров и ему удалось выудить ключи из рук обмякшего от поцелуя Канкуро.

— Я позвоню, не зря же номер брал, — шерудя ключом в замочной скважине, произнёс он. Пара щелчков и вот Киба уже стоит за распахнутой дверью.

– Ещё увидимся, — с искренней улыбкой говорит Инузука, бросая в Куро связку ключей и закрывая за собой дверь

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще хотелось бы написать фанфик где Киба реально школьник но пока обойдёмся этим.


End file.
